1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a blower thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device, and a blower thereof, which comprise an axial flow fan equipped within a thin and wide case so as to allow suitable heat dissipation from the case of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices refer to apparatuses for displaying characters or images, and are generally classified into a cathode ray tube, and a flat panel display having lower weight and volume than the cathode ray tube.
Display panels for the flat panel display include a liquid crystal display panel (LCD), a field emission display panel (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence (EL) display panel.
The PDP refers to an apparatus to display images through plasma discharge. Since the PDP has a high response rate, and can be manufactured in large scale to display images, it has been recently increased in application to high definition television sets or monitors, and indoor or outdoor display devices for advertisement.
Since the display panel, and electronic components of a driving unit for the display panel in the display device generates a large quantity of heat, the display device can be changed in its performance according to heat dissipation efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional display device, FIG. 2 is a side view of the conventional display device, and FIG. 3 is a rear view of the conventional display device.
In FIGS. 1 to 3, the display device includes a thin and wide case 2, which has a display panel encased therein.
For heat dissipation of the display device, the case 2 is formed with an air inlet 3 through which external air can be induced to the case 2, and an air outlet 4 through which internal air can be discharged to an outside of the case 2.
Specifically, the case 2 may have a plurality of air inlets 3 formed at a lower side of the case 2, and a plurality of air outlets 4 formed at an upper side of the case 2.
The case 2 is provided therein with a blower 10 to efficiently discharge heat from an interior of the case 2 to the outside.
The blower 10 comprises axial flow fans 12, and fan motors (not shown) to rotate the axial flow fans 12.
Since the case 10 has a thin and wide structure, it typically has at least two axial flow fans 12 such that a shaft of each axial flow fan 12 is disposed in a front and rear direction of the case 2.
Each of the fan motors is also disposed in the front and rear direction of the case 2, and directly connected with an associated axial flow fan 12, or disposed above or below the axial flow fan 12, and is indirectly connected thereto via a belt-pulley.
In the display device constructed as described above, heat dissipation is performed in such a way that external air is induced into the case 2 through the air inlets 3, while internal air is discharged to the outside through the air outlets 4.
In particular, when the axial flow fans 4 are rotated by driving force of the fan motors, forced air flow is generated by the axial flow fans 4 so that heat is efficiently discharged to the outside from the interior of the case 2.
However, according to the conventional display device, since it is necessary to arrange the plural axial flow fans 4 within the case 2 so as to obtain uniform heat dissipation of the case 2, the case 2 has a complicated structure, and is increased in its dimensions, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
In addition, even if the plural axial flow fans 4 are provided to the case 2, a dead zone is inevitably formed within the case 2, where a blowing force of the axial flow fans 4 is not sufficiently applied, so that the conventional display device suffers from weak heat dissipation efficiency.
Moreover, in the conventional display device, flow resistance is increased due to collision between the forced air flow by the axial flow fans 4 and air flow by natural convection, and between the forced air flows by the axial flow fans 4, causing weak heat dissipation efficiency and severe noise.
Moreover, the plural axial flow fans 4 are equipped within the case 2 of the conventional display device, so that the air inlets 3 and the air outlets 4 occupy significantly large areas on the case 2, causing direct noise radiation from electronic components for a driving unit within the case 2.
Furthermore, in the case where the axial flow fans 4 are directly connected with the fan motors, respectively, the case 2 is inevitably thickened, and in the case where the axial flow fans 4 are indirectly connected with the fan motors via the belt-pulley, a connecting structure between the axial flow fans 4 and the fan motors is further complicated along with an increase in manufacturing costs, in spite of relative decrease in thickness of the case 2.